Un Amour Passionée
by XSashabat
Summary: Orihime Inoue est reconnue, non pas pour sa beauté exceptionnelle, mais plutôt d'être la femme d'Aizen Sosuke. Mais depuis qu'Aizen travaille pour le gouvernement, il ne s'occupe plus d'elle. Donc assez d'être ignorée comme ça par son mari, Orihime prends la fuite. Mais ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle rencontrerait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux travaillant pour la police...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tokyo vers 20:30 dans un manoir

L'endroit ou se situait une femme japonaise à la chevelure rousse. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Inoue Orihime, 24 ans , réputé d'être la femme du célèbre fonctionnaire Aizen Sosuke. Habillé d'une robe rouge satin avec des boucles d'oreille en or, elle rejoigna son mari a qui il a été invité à une soirée.

\- Orihime, tu es prête le chauffeur est déjà là!

\- Oui, oui je vais juste aller prendre mon sac à main, se précipita Orihime.

Elle prena son sac et monta dans la limousine. Ça faisait 4 ans qu'elle était mariée. Cet homme si chaleureux, intelligent, beau. Pas étonnant qu'il a du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais heureusement, Orihime était de nature douce et gentille.

Leur rencontre s'était déroulée dans cette vile. Ils étaient dans la même école mais certes ils ne se parlait jamais, ce qui décevait la jeune fille. Alors un jours, ayant finie de travailler, elle se rappela qu'elle devait faire ses course sinon elle aura de ne pas quoi manger ce soir. Une fois fait, elle repris son chemin du retour quand elle sentit un bras lla tirer dans une ruelle. La jeune femme eu peur lorsqu'elle vit des délinquants autour d'elle.

\- Alors poupée, ça te dis de passer une nuit avec nous? Proposa le chef du gang.

\- Euh... Non...Désolé... Est-ce que vous pourriez... me laisser...partir...essaya de rester calme Orihime en voyant le couteau qui brillait.

Elle allait partir d'ici quand le bras du chef la barra instantanément la route. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Ces hommes lui faisait peur, vraiment peur.

\- Tss, tu pensais qu'on te laisserais partir gentiment, rigola celui qui la barrait a route, n''y rêve pas trop, ma poupée...

\- Mais, je veux juste rentrer chez moi...commença à pleurer en silence, Orihime.

\- Ta gueule! Tu n'es pas en mesure de parler, hurla-il en la giflant.

Il embrassa la fille pour la faire taire. Beurk, c'était vraiment dégueulasse et répugnant. Sa main balaya tout la cuisse d'Orihime. Mais Orihime, ne sais pas comment elle a réussi à avoir trouver un tel courage, elle donna un coup de genou dans les tibia.

\- ARGH!

Elle commença à courrir mais ce fut rapidement plaquée au sol par les autres délinquants. Mais pourquoi ils ne la lâchaient pas!? Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle et se retrouvée chaud dans ses couertures.

\- Hé hé tu croyais que nous aussi, nous te laisserons partir? Dommage mais tu es trop bonne pour ça, ma petite. Parlait le plus laid d'entre eux.

\- Euh excusez-moi vous ne voulez pas laissez cette jeune demoiselle partir? Demanda un voix mystérieuse.

Orihime ouvra les yeux et n'en crut pas. Elle ne s"attendait tout sauf à ça. Ses cheveux brun, ses yeux marron ainsi que cette voix un peu froid et prétentieuse.

\- Hein, mais t'es qui toi?

\- Olàlà, pourquoi il faut toujours répéter les mêmes phrase à ses abrutis? répliqua le sauveur d'Orihime

\- Hé, ne me traite pas d'abruiti!

\- Pourquoi tu te sens visé? Je ne parlais pas de toi même si que c'est la vérité.

\- Connard!

Le gars moche donna un coup de poing à Aizen lui arrête si facilement. C'était incroyable... Comment ce binoclard pouvait l'arrêter si facilement? C'était vrai les apparences sont parfois trompeuse...

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous allez me laisser passé, j'ai des choses à faire...les rétorqua l'homme "venu" secourir Orihime.

Orihime était stupéfait par tant d'agilité et de souplesse qu'Aizen battait les fois débarrasée d'eux, Aizen lui metta sa veste autour de ses é douce chaleur envolpa Orihime.

\- Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous allez bien,se renseigna le vainqueur de la battaille.

\- Oui, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas là...le remercia sincèrement Orihime.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça, c'est mieux pour l'nstant que vous vous reposez, ensuite on en parlera, ou vous habitiez?

\- Je vais vous y conduire.

\- Moi? C'est _**Orihime Inoue**_ et vous?

\- _**Aizen. Sosuke Aizen.**_

Ahh. Elle se rappelerait toujours cette est-ce que leur amour a vraiment changé?Plus de carresse, plus de petit mot doux, même plus de baiser. Un vrai. Aizen n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était devenu un des fonctionnaire du gouvernement japonais...

\- Orihime! cria son mari

\- Hai,hai j'arrive!

Elle rentra dans la en regardant dehors, Orihime ne put avoir mauvais présentiment. Comment cette soirée va-t-elle se dérouler?


	2. Comment est-on arrivé là?

Chapitre 1

Wow. Pour dire que c'était une soirée, c'en était une. C'était la première fois qu'Orihime participait dans une soirée depuis son mariage. D'habitude, Aizen l'amenait jamais dans des soirées à part s'il y avait, bien sûr, des médias. La salle était remplis de gens tout aussi charmant que snob. Debout devant l'énorme table remplis de nourriture, la femme d'Aizen se demandait ce qu'elle bien choisir pour remplir son estomac affamé. La nourriture avait l'air tellement succulente. Il y avait toutes sorte, qu'il soit traditionnel ou modeste. Difficile de ne pas laisser un filet de bave couler toute au long de sa bouche.

-Eh bien ça fait un bail, Orihime. Dis donc tu n'as vraiment pas changé...

Surprise d'avoir entendus cette voix, Orihime se retourna par réflex vers à qui appartenait cette voix. Non ce n'était pas possible, elle devait sûrement rêver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? En plus dans une robe? Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle n'avait jamais au grand jamais de porter de robe.

-Tatsuki-Chan!

Elle sauta sur Tatsuki en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Oh combien de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'elles avaient fini le secondaire, tout deux voulait avoir un métier prometteur. L'une, Prof d'art plastique et l'autre, être Sensei d'un dojo. Ahhh, elle, non plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, Tatsuki-Chan, a part du coté physique...Mais par exemple, je n'aurait jamais crût que tu aurais mis une robe, finit Orihime par un petit ricanement.

-Tch. C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai y été obliger par toi! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, alors j'ai décidé de mettre quelque chose d'un peu...inhabituel, quoi.

-Hahaha, comme même, je trouve très jolie dans cette robe noir...

-Arigato...Et pis, comment va ton chère mari? demanda la garçon manqué d'un ton malicieux.

-H-Hein? Oh, mais il va très bien, tenta de nier la questionnée.

-Orihime, est-ce que ça va ?

-Mais bien sur! Rassura-t-elle un peu trop vite à son goût. Pourquoi?

-Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu Orihime, mais tu sais, que je te connais mieux que quiconque alors quand je veux dire ''est-ce que ça va ?", je veux savoir toute la vérité.

-Tatsuki-chan...lassa échapper la femme d'Aizen . Je suis vraiment désolée de te causer tant d'inquiétude pour moi lors de notre retrouvaille, mais je voudrais le régler seule avec mon mari.

-Hum...réfléchissait la Sensei de Dojo. D'accord mais si ça se dérape, tu m'en parlera, ok ?

-Hai!

-Bon je te laisse, je bouge au toilette, Mata na.

-Mata na, Tatsuki-chan.

Sur ce, l'amie d'enfance d'Orihime disparait dans la foule. Orihime était si heureuse de passer enfin un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Ha, Ha, Ha! Voilà qu'elle commença à pouffer de rire. Tant de souvenirs joyeux et revenaient à elle. Enjouée, elle décida d'aller voir son mari.

Grossière erreur. À peine quel se tourna la tête, elle le voyait avec une femme. Peut-être les autres ne voyaient pas qu'ils se flirtaient mais elle, si. Frustrée et "humiliée" par ce qu'elle regardait, elle marchait rapidement.

-Oh, bonjour Sosuke-san!

-Bonjour, euh...

-Shizuku, Mamiya Shizuku, répond la femme en qui elle a mit en colère Orihime sans qu'elle ne le sache.

-Orihime, je te l'avais déjà présentée, c'est une de mes employées, je peux dire qu'elle fait vraiment du beau travail, n'est-ce pas Shizuku ?,la complimenta Aizen en la tenant par l'épaule.

-O-Oh, j-je vous remercies, Sosuke-sama!, le remercia une Shizuku rougissante qui se rapprochait davantage de le mari d'Orihime.

Spaf!

Ce geste si rude, sec. Orihime ne le put supporter. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle séduire son mari devant elle? C'était si ignoble, si dégelasses. Elle voyait très bien qu'Aizen était devenue rouge de colère contre elle. Toute la salle était sous le choc en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant regardant, cette ignoble, malgré qu'elle voyait une trace rouge en forme de main sur sa joue, elle était en colère.

-P-Pourquoi, Sosuke-san...trouva la force de parler Shizuku, les larmes coulants au long de son visage.

-Tu devrais plutôt poser la question à toi-même.

Tellement colère ainsi qu'humilier, elle fuyait cet endroit en courant. Son mari...Son mari... Comment avait-il pu le faire ça !? N'avait-il pas honte!? Elle s'était donnée corps et âme à lui et il la jetait comme un déchet inutilisable, sans valeur. Elle courait n'importe ou. Pourquoi Aizen l'avait-il amenée dans cette cérémonie!?Voyant son chauffeur, elle lui donnait un signal d'arrêter cette voiture.

-Oui, madame?

-Euh, est-ce que vous pouvez m'amener chez moi, s'il vous-plait

-Oui madame!

Le chauffeur monta la fenêtre et partit sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle ne _voulait_ plus le voir.


End file.
